


For Safety Reasons

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: This time, Parzival has a reason why he does not keep to the safety guidelines
Relationships: Parzivâl/Gâwân
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	For Safety Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts).



> I posted this on my phone... hope everything works the way I want it to work ':)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Parzivâl!” Gâwân furiously stormed into their tent where his husband was just struggling to get out of his armour. “God damn it! I thought we had talked about this!”

The chainmail fell to the ground with a loud clonk and Parzivâl’s face appeared, sweaty and still grinning at his victory, yet at the same time a confused and slightly annoyed frown wrinkled his forehead at Gâwân’s outburst. “What? What have we talked about? When?”

“About your lacking sense of self-preservation and your recklessness in tournaments! For fuck’s sake, do you have the slightest idea how many times in the past behaviour lile that got you nearly killed?”

Parzivâl’s smile diminished. “Yes, matter of fact I do. After all, it was me who got ‘nearly killed’ every time! God damn it, Gâwân! Nothing happened!”

Gâwân sighed. “Look, darling. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, or patronizing, or overprotective. I know that you’re a grown man and that you can look after yourself. But I’m still your husband, and I am worried about you.”

“I know you are...” Parzivâl ran a hand through his sweaty blonde locks.

Carefully, Gâwân stepped closer. Parzivâl not only allowed him to approach him, he also gave his husband a tentative smile when Gâwân put his hands on his shoulders and helped him to open his gambeson. When Parzivâl closed his eyes and and sighed tiredly, he tenderly kissed first his nose and when his husband didn’t object but instead gave a quiet hum of approval he pressed another kiss to his half open, dry lips.

“Then tell me, why did you ride into tournament without a helmet, love? Are you trying to impress me? Because I can assure you that first, you don’t have to. You are a wondeful person, a loving husband, a noble knight and a good king and I love you no matter what. I have always loved you. From the very moment we first met. I hope you know this.”

Parzivâl laughed quietly. “Yes, I do, don’t worry. Just as much as I love you. And second?”

“What?”

“You said first. Usually there follows a second.”

“Yeah, right. Second, you would impress me far more if for once when you rode into a tournament you actually kept to the security guidelines.”

Again, Parzivâl laughed. “Good to know, I guess. Right, next time I’ll try.”

“And why didn’t you try this time? Why the fuck didn’t you wear a helmet?”

“Well, because Anfortas was sleeping in it. And I really couldn’t wake him up, little cutie that he is, could I?”

“Anfortas?” Now it was Gâwân’s time to look confused. “Why would your uncle sleep in your helmet?”

“Not my uncle, you oaf. The little kitten Orgelûse and Sigûne gave to us when they visited us last week.”

“And you named him Anfortas?”

Parzivâl shrugged. “What would you want to call him? Artûs?”

“No, Anfortas is fine, I guess. But why is he here?”

“You better ask him. When I opened my saddle bag this morning he jumped out and walked over to lay down for a nap in my helmet. End of the story.”

“You will be the death of me one day.” Gâwân shook his head. “Come here.” He spread his arms to pull Parzivâl into a tight embrace. His husband happily let himself be drawn into it. He snuggled his face into the crook of Gâwân’s neck and sighed happily when his husband started to gently stroke his still sweaty hair.

“We should call him Knitten,” Gâwân suddenly said.

“What? Why this? I thought Anfortas was fine.”

“Well, he’s a knightly kitten. So, Knitten.”

“Oh god. I like Anfortas better. Also you’d have to re-name him once he’s grown up.”

“You’re right.” Gâwân grinned. “No knightly kitten then. Anyways, maybe that way it’ll be easier to enforce that next time he stays at home.”

“Why should he?”

“For safety reasons.”

“Hey, he was completely safe.”

“I’m talking about your safety. Darling.” He poked Parzivâl’s ribs playfully.

“Why again did I marry you?” Parzivâl rolled his eyes, but he was grinning at his husband. And when Gâwân opened his mouth again for a witty reply he was quick to silence him with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
